Winter Comes 01
by CANTFINDMEEEE
Summary: Winter comes to Beacon giving her little sister and her team a little visit. Sexy shenanigans ensue. CONTAINS OR MAY CONTAIN: Fetishes. Of all kind.


"Winter…" Weiss opened the door a few inches, poking her head through. "Can I sleep in your room?" It was years since the two last shared the same room. Winter seemed to have grown out of that habit, but Weiss being the youngest still had that sisterly attachment. But how can you say no to Weiss's face when she's pouting.

She begrudgingly allowed her sister to join her in the bed. Holding behind her back Weiss held a small purse, inside were cosmetics. "You wanna-" Weiss was cut off immediately. "No." Winter felt she was too mature to be wasting time on doing each other's faces. Weiss pouted angrily this time. "C'mo-on." She pleaded. Weiss wanted to have her older sister again.

Eventually she would give in to all her demands. The two would continue to give each other make overs, played games, and do things sisters do on nights like these. Eventually the two began to run out of things so the two decided to snuggle back into bed and get ready to sleep. But for Weiss, the night was still young.

It was a little before midnight when Winter was reaching the final pages of their favorite book about Little Red and the Big Bad Beowulf. "And she cut the head off the Beowulf and ran all the way back home." She closed the book. "The end." The two sisters giggled. Before Winter could turn off the lamp Weiss stopped her hand.

"Wait, could you leave the light on please." Winter smiled and happily obliged. "Come here scaredy cat!" She grinned and wrapped her arms around her sister, tickling her sides making her laugh. "Haha! Stop it!" They calmed back down and Weiss finally felt safe and secure with her sister's arms around her.

"Love you." Winter said as she was about to drift into sleep. "I love you too." But she didn't mean it like that. "Winter." Weiss turned around and faced her sister, their eyes only inches away. "I love you." Her sister was slightly getting confused. "I love you too?"

"No Winter," Winter moved her face closer to her sister's, leaving only a centimeter for her to close the gap. "I _love_ you." The sincerity, her gorgeous face, those soft lips. Winter instinctively closed the gap, and the two now shared their first act of forbidden love. "W-what is this feeling?" Winter asked herself. She loved Weiss like a sister, but now her feelings for her were getting mixed. She didn't want to pull away from the kiss, but as they got deeper into it the more it felt wrong. And that just feels so good for the both of them.

Pretty soon their movements got more passionate. Their tongues delved deeper into each other's mouths. Weiss rubbed her pelvis against Winter's, using her leg to hook them in. Winter then moved on top of her sister. "I see your, _special_ modification has worked wonders since you got them." Weiss grinned as she rubbed her sister's bulge in her short shorts. "You naughty little sister." They giggled as she pulled down her under garments, letting free her five and a half inch erection.

"Wow, not bad." Weiss joked about her length. "What? Sorry I'm not the unrealistic sizes they write in the stories I know you've been reading." They giggled some more and once again locked lips.

As she slid down to the foot of the bed, Winter pulled down Weiss's pajamas and panties. Before her was a pretty pink bloom. "Wow." She was impressed by her little sister's early maturity.

Once Winter reached the end of the bed, she started with Weiss's feet. Kissing and caressing them slowly as she worked her way up. "Hng…" Weiss already let out a moan this early in the foreplay. "Mmm… these sexy legs." Winter worshipped her sexy long curves from ankle to knee. "Ahh, no." But Weiss really wanted it. She finally reached Weiss's weak spot, her thighs.

She shivered as her older sister went to town on her. Lightly rubbing and kissing her inner thighs. She could feel her groin burn in horny need. Winter's face now stood once again a few inches from Weiss's lips, her lower lips. Chills ran down Weiss' spine as she could feel her sister's breath.

Without hesitation she buried her mouth into Weiss, her tongue ravaging her sensitive insides. Weiss whimpered a moan, her bit lips muting the noise. "You sound sexy when you moan." Winter said as she began to tease her clit with her soft fingers. "Sh-shut up." Her face was red and her mouth was constantly open, taking in more than it let out. She grinned and continued licking Weiss.

She then began caressing her inner thighs, spreading them slowly. "D-don't…" The hesitation in her voice sounded like she needed it real bad. Winter splayed her fingers across her little sister's abdomen, massaging them as she licked and then grabbing at her love handles. She went on a little longer then stopped.

"Weiss, you've been on the receiving end this entire time." She stood up held her throbbing erection in her hand. Weiss knew what she wanted, she wanted it too. "Anything for my big sister." Weiss grinned as she sat on the floor, her thighs spread outward. Winter then sat on the edge of the bed.

Weiss held her sister's meat in her hand, caressing and licking it. "How naughty of you to be this hard for your own sister." She said teasingly. Winter didn't want to enjoy this, it was forbidden. But judging by the sound of her moans she threw all things aside, and succumbed to her carnal desires. "W-Weiss… how are you so-oh… good at this." Her words barely made it out her mouth.

"I practice on my friends every so often." Winter was jealous, but admired her sister. "Lucky bastards." She said with a smile. Weiss happily continued her fellatio. Winter could feel every inch of her sister's warm wet walls surround her cock. The awesome sensation of her soft lips surrounding her shaft moving back and forth made the pressure inside Winter's groin spike. "Hngh, I'm gonna cum soon sis."

Thirsty for her sister, she stopped blowing her sister and began to furiously try and rub her off. "C'mon sis! Give it _all_ to me." Weiss stuck her tongue out, rubbing the underside of her sensitive tip. Pre-cum leaked from her urethra and she licked it up immediately. "You taste so sweet Winter, I want more!" Audible fapping noises emitted from the two.

"Hahh! I'm cumming!" Winter couldn't hold it back and unleashed a torrent of cum onto her sister, giving her a nice pretty facial. "Mmm, yes! I want your sweet sweet cum!" Weiss kept pumping her cock, trying to milk every last drop out of her. "F-Fuck." Her orgasm lasted a while, the last ropes of cum leaking out. While her orgasm subsided, the two rested for a moment.

Weiss slowly rubbed her cock. "I see you're still hard." She said biting her lip. "The 'augmentations' Atlas gave me gave me high libido, stamina, semen recharge, and even enhanced orgasms." Weiss was impressed. "Well why don't my friends have those abilities?" She asked because whenever she had sex to any of her team, they did not last long and went soft easily. "I'm a high ranking officer, I get special privileges." She started rubbing her balls which were a part of her special augmentation.

"Currently I chose to be infertile, making sex seemingly consequence-free." Winter said with a bitter-sweet tone. "But these days I'm so busy. I've only masturbated up until now." Weiss was shocked but happy that she had taken her first time. "Why not just stay here with me then?" She crawled on top of her big sister, kissing her passionately, moans just barely escaping their mouths.

Winter sighed. "I wish I could stay with you at Beacon. But I have to constantly work abroad and at Atlas." They frowned, but then she smiled. "At least we have now." She closed in for another hot wet kiss with her sister. The two were nice and hot for each other once again.

"W-Winter, I haven't done this with any of the girls here yet," There was hesitation in her voice. "I want you to…p-put it in me." Winter was shocked, by now she thought her virginity would be gone since her team was ridden with dicks. "A-Are you sure?" Her cock throbbed, itching to be inside Weiss' pussy.

"Of course. I'd do anything for the one I truly love." The sincerity in her voice made that a true romantic moment. They kissed once more. "I'll put it in, but you can do the moving." She held her cock in hand, aiming it at the plump pink lips below. Her hips rose slowly, the anticipation was killing both of them.

"Hngg!" Weiss bit her lip. "Hold my hands." Winter said, trying to reassure her brave sister. Weiss obeyed and the two locked hands, essentially pinning Winter's arms to the bed. "Is it in all the way yet?" Winter chuckled seeing that it was only in half way. "Almost."

It took a laborious minute for Weiss to finally hilt her sister's sword inside her. "I'm gonna move now." Winter laid there, letting her little sister move up and down on her. "Is it starting to feel good yet?" She moved her hands to massage Weiss' curves, easing the painful sensation in her groin. "Hngg! I-I think so." She started to breathe heavy breaths, and her groans of pain became moans of pleasure.

Weiss began to move her hips at a much faster rate now. "Oh my god. This… this feels amazing!" Winter leaned in to kiss her sister, their own mouths muffling each other's moans. Instinctively Winter began to thrust her hips, moving in unison with Weiss. "Damn sis you're tight!" She winced at the sheer tightness of her sister's inner walls.

Every inch of her warm moist pussy coiling around her girl meat made the pressure inside Winter's groin burst with pleasure. The question now was who was going to cum first?

"F-Fuck… your dick," Weiss breathed between each word. "Is… so good." Hearing those words made Winter want to pound her sister harder. Both of them moaned even louder, beads of sweat dotted their pale bodies, and their orgasm was coming fast. "I'm cumming!" Yelled Weiss.

Winter pulled her dick out of her sister, letting her love juices leak onto the bed. "Ahh!" It lasted a good couple seconds. She now lay motionless on top of Winter, her hot body pressing against hers'. "Um… Weiss." She leaned in to give her sister a small peck on the lips. "Yes my love."

"I haven't came yet." Weiss face palmed as she had forgotten about her own sister's orgasm. "Sorry. I'll make it up to you though." Weiss flipped both of them over, leaving herself on the bottom and Winter on top. She leaned in next to her ear and whispered, "Fuck me hard big girl." A raging lust now erupted in Winter.

She thrust her cock into Weiss, hilting in one second. She yelped at the sudden surge of pleasure. "You…horny…little sister." Winter said in a dominant voice. She began to pound her sister once more, her hips loudly smacking against her ass. Weiss then crossed her legs around her, trapping her.

"Now you have to cum inside me." She grinned erotically. With her legs around her back, her hands pinned down, and her mouth wide open moaning, she was ready to finish. "Hng. I'm cumming!" And she did. Hard. Orgasmic pleasure burst forth from her groin as cum shot its way through Weiss' pussy. "That's right big girl. Give it all to me." She thrust once more, giving her last drops of sweet seed.

She pulled out, her cock quickly becoming semi-flaccid. Her body then collapsed next to Weiss. "How'd I do?" She asked breathlessly. "You did wonderful." The two giggled and then embraced each other in a warm sweaty cuddle. "Don't leave Winter." Weiss said as she buried her face in her sister's chest.

She rubbed her head reassuringly. "No promises." The two stayed awake a while longer, silently cuddling as the night went on. Then finally Weiss had fell asleep. Quickly and quietly, Winter got out of bed and got dressed. She gave her sister one last kiss on the forehead. "I love you." She then left the dorm.


End file.
